The Devil's Cry
by legacy of darkness
Summary: [OneShot] Something I came up with using the words from the theme song of Devil May Cry 3


**The Devil's Cry**

**An InuYasha One-Shot**

**By:** Legacy of Darkness

**Rated:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the anime or the song, "The Devil's Cry" from the game "Devil May Cry 3". I don't even own the game...

**A/N:** I beat this game a while ago (borrowed it from a friend) and I found the lyrics to the theme song... interesting. I found them saved somewhere on my computer and, well, I figured I could use the words in a fic and who better then Sesshoumaru to express them?

_**I'll steal your soul for a second chance**_

_**You will die, come what may **_

A vast field, under the beauty of the full moon. Alone. No one to accompany me, but the fireflies and the souls of those who have died before me. They surround me. Everywhere. Their souls, their very essence. A strange calmness comes over me. I can't help but close my cat-like eyes, just to take in the strange feeling. I hate my eyes. I can see everthing. I yearn to block out the rest of the world...

_**Your soul makes me stronger **_

_**In your life you'll breathe no longer **_

_**Fade away in a quest for life **_

_**Until the end, don't judge me nice **_

The voice of the wind couldn't hide them. Damn my senses for being so sensitive, so strong. If only I were like the humans that roam these lands. Ignorant to the dangers of this cruel world. I can hear them, scurring around me. Watching. The vile creatures that roamed the shadows. Creatures like me. Demons...

_**Searching for the cure for soul's demise **_

_**Reap the tears of the victim's cries **_

_**You'll need more to kill the suffer of a **_

_**Brother demon, that's a purely wonder **_

But I am nothing like them. I am not so low. I don't need the darkness to hide. I have nothing to run from. I roam in the light freely. How many time have I gone after that half-demon brother of mine in the middle of the day? InuYasha. What a waste of a life... I'm tired of their spying. I strike, taking out two of them. Exactly what I thought. Weaklings. Servents to something stronger.

_**Kill before the time, kill them all **_

_**Blast out the righteous mark **_

_**Serving justice that dwells in me. **_

_**Nothing comes as far as the eye can see **_

No more? They ran. I was hoping for more of a kill. Too bad. I lick the blood off of my fingers. I love that taste. The taste of another at my feet. One day you will be at my feet as well, _brother_. You deserve nothing better, then to die by my hand, killed with the blade of your own sword.

_**We are falling **_

_**The night is calling **_

_**Tears inside me **_

_**Calm me now **_

That girl. What's her name? Kagome? You would die protecting her, wouldn't you? You love her... She would be the perfect bait. A puppet for me to control. Maybe I can take my time bringing you down. I'll start with her. Take her from you. Make her mine. But... is it all really this easy? Will this be enough?

_**Bless me wisdom **_

_**Live for eternity **_

_**All it, I see **_

_**The freedom reign **_

It won't, would it? You'd come looking for her. You'd save her. I wouldn't be able to stop you. Your heart, your love, would lead you there... You know, I'm jealous of you. I've always have been. Did father like you better? It felt like it. I can't remember... You had your mother to love you. It wasn't long, but you did and, now... you have her. Kagome.

_**We are falling **_

_**The night is calling **_

_**She is somebody **_

_**Showing me signs **_

What's wrong with me? Why are these things consuming my thoughts? These pitiful, human emotions. I'm not even human... These emotions make us weak. That's why you are less then me, InuYasha. You let your emotions control your actions, instead of your thoughts. Or is this the reason you're so strong?

_**Midnight is haunting **_

_**Wait softly, slowly **_

_**Show me wisdom **_

_**Show me, please **_

_**Bless me wisdom **_

_**Live for eternity **_

A drop of water. It gently taps my face. I look up into the heavens. The once clear, moon-lit sky. When did the dark clouds blow in? Maybe this was why the wind was so restless. Water. The purest of elements. The element that washes away all sins. I close my eyes again, feeling the rain fall on me. I can feel years of darkness washing away. I guess, I do hide in the dark. Alone. Again. You're lucky, InuYasha. You're never alone. You have people who love you. Love. What is love? Sigh I hate you. I hate you for everything you have. I promise, I will bring you to my feet. I'll destroy those around you. I'll destroy you... Just to make you feel the way I do. A silent tear falls down my pale cheek. Why?

_**All it, I see **_

_**The freedom reign **_

_**Praised to my father **_

_**Blessed by the water **_

_**Black night, dark skies **_

_**The devil's cry. **_

****

**Like this fic? I got more:**

"_Nothing_" YGO. PG-13. One-Shot. In the POV of a soul lost in the shadow realm.

"_Chains_" YGO. Mature. Chptr13. Seto/Anzu/Malik/OC. Love turns to pain, as Malik becomes a sex slave to a sadistic woman. She falls in love with him, but when he starts shifting away, chains and blood become a nessecity.

**Coming Soon: **

"_Concubines_" YGO. Mature. Ancient Egypt. Anzu/Seto. Anzu/Atemu. Anzu/Malik. Anzu/Bakura? A strange love shape with a young girl traped in the middle.


End file.
